Funds are requested to support the First International Workshop to determine the status of the genetic and physical map of chromosome 6. The workshop will be entitled "Present Status and Future Strategies for Mapping Chromosome 6". As this represents the first workshop devoted exclusively to chromosome 6, an important aspect win be to bring together scientists with the appropriate genetic and biological resources and expertise to expedite the completion of the map of chromosome 6. The conference draws strength from The University of Michigan Human Genome Center and Cancer Center and emphasis will be placed on new technologies for generating large numbers of chromosome 6-specific gene sequences. One of the most important aspects of this workshop will be to broaden and facilitate collaborative efforts and to foster more extensive scientific exchange between investigators focusing efforts on mapping of chromosome 6. This workshop will serve as a focal point for determining available resources, developing new technologies, and employing efficient methods for ultimately completing a detailed genetic and physical map of chromosome 6.